Tears of the Sun
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Alternative Universe. Simba was badly injured in the ambush with Zira. It made matters worse when Kovu followed his mother's orders. With the death of the king, it caused the Pridelanders to run to escape death. Can a unexpected cub of Scar help the rightful queen reclaim her birthright? What happens when feelings come in to play? Can Kiara see past the betrayal?
1. Prologue Love, Death, Birth

**Hello fellow writers and readers, my other story, Choices is to be continued. It hasn't got the feedback I was expecting. But I will continue it, now to my new story Tears of the Sun.**

 _Prologue; Love, Death, Birth_

The stars were shining brightly against the dark blue sky of the African wilderness. Crossing across a unclaimed land, full of lush green grass and cool, clear water was two lions. A male and female, the golden peach furred lion was a few paces in front of the heavily pregnant dark cream lioness.

The male looked around their surroundings before turning his bright green eyes behind him. "I think we should rest."

The dark cream lioness rolled her dark green eyes before she went to respond but growled when a sharp pain ran through her lower stomach. "Ocasio,"

The golden peach lion gasped before rushing to his mate's side. "Sarafina!"

Sarafina looked up with tears at the brim of her eyes. "It's time."

Ocasio's eyes widened. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to get help?"

Sarafina narrowed her eyes and growled but she realised that it's the only way. "Go to the Pridelands, ask for Sarabi."

Ocasio was skeptical but he too knew that it was the only way. After helping Sarafina to a nearby cave, he took off to the nearby border. Following Sarafina's directions, Ocasio entered into another land more lush and beautiful than the land he was in. Ocasio shook his head before heading towards the speck in the distance. He didn't get too far when a dull brown lioness stepped in his path.

"Why, hello handsome." she battered her brown eyes at the stocky male in front of her. "What's a rogue like you going in the Pridelands?"

Ocasio looked around before focusing on the dull brown lioness. "I'm technically not a rogue. And I'm looking for Sarabi."

The lioness looked at the golden peach lion hard. "What do you want with the queen?"

Ocasio stepped back a bit before shaking his head, his dark red mane tossed from his movements. "It's nothing bad. My mate, Sarafina is in labour and she asked for her friend, Sarabi."

The dull brown lioness' brown eyes widened. "Sarafina?" she took a deep breath. "I'll go ahead, you continue and tell the king Chiku sent you."

Ocasio nodded. He gave Chiku the directions to the cave Sarafina was before dashing off towards the kopje nearby. When he reached the base he was astoned by the beauty of the rocky fortress. A loud roar caused him to look up to see a large golden lion.

"You must be the king."

The bulkier lion leapt down and bared his teeth as his amber eyes burned into the intruding male. "King Mufasa. What are you doing in my kingdom!"

Ocasio surprised the king and everyone watching by bowing. "I mean no harm." he lifted his head, "My name is Ocasio. My mate is in labour and she asked for Sarabi."

"Sarafina!" the males looked to see a dark beige lioness exiting a cave. Once she joined the golden lion's side her orange eyes scanned below before landing on the golden peach lion, ignoring the confused look from the king and the few gathered pride members. "Where's Fina?"

"She's in labour. She's at a cave across the western border." Ocasio responded after dipping his head.

The dark beige lioness' eyes widened as a older creamy brown lioness stepped by the queen's side. "I'll go. You rest and tend to the prince."

Sarabi reluctantly nodded before heading into a cave closer to the rocky slope. While the creamy brown lioness headed down the slope. Ocasio dipped his head in farewell manner before heading off into the plains with the creamy brown lioness following. The two ran across the green land towards the cave Sarafina was. When they entered they were greeted by a painful roar.

"I suggest you stay outside." the creamy brown lioness instructed Ocasio, her brown eyes sterned and hard. "I'll get you when she's done."

Ocasio slowly nodded before sitting. As the creamy brown lioness headed in the cave, the dull brown lioness stepped out.

"So...you are the reason why my cousin up and left."

Ocasio lowered his head. "I didn't mean to upset her family..."

The dull brown lioness waved her colorless paw. "No worries," she lowered her paw with a smile. "Official interduction is in order. I'm Chiku, Fina's cousin and the old hag with the stick stuck up her-"

"Finish that sentence and you will go hungry for a week!"

Chiku chuckled lightly before continuing with wiser choice of words. "The nice lioness is my aunt, Sinatra. But everyone calls her Sina."

Ocasio nodded before embracing the younger lioness. "Nice to meet you!"

After hours of waiting, the moon and stars disappeared and the sun had started to rise. With tired but proud eyes, Sina exited the cave with a big smile. "She's asking for you, Ocasio."

Ocasio nodded before entering the cave with Chiku and Sina following. They were greeted by a beaming Sarafina. By her side was two small cubs.

Ocasio nuzzled the dark cream lioness before looking at the nursing cubs. "They're beautiful, Fina."

Sarafina smiled lovingly at her cubs before returning the affection.

 _Two and Half Years Later_

A young adult creamy gold lioness stood at the peak of her home priderock. The Pridelands hasn't been the same since the deaths of King Mufasa and Prince Simba. Since then the old king's younger brother acceded the throne. With the new reign came the horror of living with hyenas. The terror of being under King Scar's rule is unspeakable, but she couldn't help but feel a pull towards the rich brown lion. It's awful that she feels like this, considering what he has done. He forced her mother to bare him a son even though he took her best friend as queen and had a cub on the way. Then he tried to forced himself on her older sister. Causing Nala to run away.

After all of that and more, she can't help but fell in love with the older monstrous lion. The creamy gold lioness sighed before turning to head down the slope to come nose to nose with the king.

"Ah, young Kitra. I have been watching you."

Kitra lowered her head unsure of what to say. Scar grinned as he circled the young lioness.

"You are truly stunning. Like your sister, and I know that you have feelings for me."

Kitra's brown eyes widened as she stared at Scar in shock. "How..."

"How I know? Easy, you're so easy to read. Like now, your heart is pounding in your chest." Scar purred as he licked Kitra across the cheek.

At that moment Kitra melted. She followed Scar into his cave and summited to the king.

 _Four Months Later_

King Simba and Queen Nala stood at the peak smiling at the cheering animals. Even though today was a sad day for the the queen's family. Not to long ago Nala's younger sister died from birth. She fought with Kitra about the truth of the cub's sire but she regretted the harsh words now. Even though it would never bring her sister back she and Simba decided to raise her nephew as their own. The reason why the new rulers were now looking adoringly at the pale golden cub being raised in the air for the animals below to see. It was a rocky start to their happiness but it was worth it, unfortunately happy endings don't last forever.


	2. You Don't Deserve To Live

**Travass99, Kopa actually plays a huge part in this. CandyLuv99, that was a typo, I meant** _ **her**_ **sister. Nala's Kitra's sister.**

 **Just a quick reminder, I will be reusing old OCs. If you want a OC in, just let me know by review or PM. Now on to the first chapter, enjoy.**

 _ **"You don't deserve to live,"**_

 **As he came through, the snarl full of hate greeted him. After blinking his eyes open red was everywhere and it was extremely hate. It reminded him of the rescue until he saw what looked like Simba but only a bit younger snarl at him. His orange eyes burning like the flames, no doubt nearby. That was until he turned and saw a rich brown, black maned lion with a scar across his left eye lay low in a submission position.**

 _ **"Simba. Have mercy, we...are family."**_

 **He still couldn't believe he was seeing his father but his thoughts was intrupted by the familiar growl of the current Pridelands king.**

 _ **"Run away, Scar. Run away and never return."**_

 _ **"Yes, your majesty."**_ **Scar told the glaring golden lion as he made his way past his nephew.**

 **But right as Scar was past Simba, the golden lion pounced on his uncle.**

 _"Noo!"_

He snapped his eyes open with a roar to see he was back at the edge of the Pridelands.

"Remember your training!"

Mother. The young dark brown lion rushed to the direction his mother's voice was coming from to run over to the edge of the ravine. Down below was Simba climbing the piles of logs in a tempt to escape his mother and her pride.

"Kovu! Get him!"

The chosen one looked down to stared into the fearful eyes of his father's murderer. With a snarl he latched on to the golden lion's paws causing Simba to roar. But Kovu wasn't expecting the older lion to swing his paw up with his claws out and brought it across his left eye. As he let out a roar of pain he let Simba go, causing the golden king to fall backwards.

"Yes!" Zira sneered with joy in her red eyes as she watched Simba fall.

Simba landed hard, knocking the air out of him and braking some bones. Blood quickly poured out of his chestnut muzzle. All he could do was watch as Zira and her pride left him for dead. His sight started to get shakey, before everything went black he saw a pair of dark green eyes and black eyes apporching.

 **...**

Kiara was worried. Earlier her father had took Kovu out and they wasn't back yet. She sent her brother and his Lion Guard to find them but they haven't came back yet. The golden orange future queen was starting to think the worst. Just when she was about to send Zazu a familiar figure came into view. As it got closer she smiled when she saw it was her beloved Kovu. But as the dark brown male continue to get closer her smile fell when she saw that it wasn't her father with him but his mother and the rest of the Outsiders.

"Zazu! Get my mother and the pride!"

The azure hornbill nodded before quickly flying off to the speck in the distance. Even though it looked a way off it won't take Zazu long to get the queen and the pride. At least Kiara hopes. Meanwhile, Kiara took a deep breath before facing Kovu and the Outsiders.

"Where's my father?"

Kovu stepped up causing Kiara to gasp at the bloody gash across his left eye. "Dead."

Tears quickly fell from Kiara's brown eyes. "No.."

A loud roar alerted Kiara to the presence of the queen and pride. The peachy cream lioness ran to her daughter's side with bared teeth and narrowed green eyes.

"Zira. You're not welcome in the Pridelands!"

The slightly older pale tan lioness stepped up and grinned at her former friend. "No. You're no longer welcome in the Pridelands!"

Nala looked confused until she noticed the absence appearance of her mate. She looked at her daughter and seen the tears in her eyes. "No,"

Zira grinned, showing her sharp white teeth. "Kill them. I have no interest in prisoners."

Nala's green eyes widened. There was no way they could take on Zira and her pride. Besides that they wasn't ready, the Outsiders outnumbered them largely. Fighting them was a death sentence. It only thing to do is to run and hopefully find out recruit help.

"Retreat!" Nala roared before dashing off towards the desert border.

Kiara and the rest of the Pridelanders ran after the queen. Leaving the Pridelands in the claws of darkness.

 **...**

A young pale beige furred lioness paced the border line of the desert and oasis for the hundredth time or at least that's what it seemed like. Most likely it was more. She waiting for the guests that her father deemed would be showing up. It was passed nightfall when a large group of lionesses and two prey animals crossed the borders. With a deep breath she came out of her spot and apporched the pride.

"Pridelanders, you are safe."

Nala narrowed her eyes, even though she didn't have the strength. Even though she and her pride retreated, Zira still attacked. They were bruised and tired. "How do I know you're not with Zira."

The pale beige lioness didn't know how to respond to that. So she decided to level with them. "My name is Hera. My father's name is Sariel, my mother died from a hunting accident when I was just three months. I have a son, who's a few weeks old." as she was thinking of something else to ease their worries, Hera was unexpectedly embraced by a dark beige lioness.

"Hera. You may not know me but I'm your auntie, Sarabi."

Hera smiled at the dark beige lioness before hugging the former queen back. Then he focused on the rest of the former Pridelanders. "I'll show you where you can rest. Then in the morning I'll take you to my father."

Nala reluctantly nodded before heading after the younger lioness with Sarabi at her sister and her daughter and pride behind them.


	3. Reunions

**Travass99, I'm glad you are interested. Here's the second chapter, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but a few Ocs and the story. Minus one, Jasiri belongs to TMNTTLK lover. As for everything else, belongs to Walt Disney.**

Kion spent early evening until late night. The stars were currently shinning across the vast dark skies. After all that searching, the guard came empty. Kion decided to take a break and continue the search in the morning.

"Kion, do you want to send word?"

The golden yellow lion shook his head, ruffling his red mane to clear his thoughts before turning his brown eyes towards the goldish cheetah at his side. "Yeah, but I want you to rest Fuli. You been running around at your top speed all day. And that's a order."

Fuli narrowed her dark green eyes before turning to head for a low tree branch. Kion sighed, he really didn't want to use the leader voice and authority on his friends but sometimes it's what he has to do. Kion turned to head to the small pond nearby where the three other members of the Lion Guard was.

"Kion! You should join the fun!"

Bunga. He never rests but it seems he doesn't need it. Always up early and full of energy. The same for Besthe. That's why he choose them and the keenest of sight to report to the Pridelands.

Kion took a deep breath before focusing on his friends. "I need you three to report to my mother and sister. As well as tell your families that you'll be gone for a while. No need to stress them in the matter of a missing king."

The three nodded before heading towards the Pridelands.

Kion smiled lightly as he watched his friends leave. "Until the Pridelands end,"

Besthe, Ono and Bunga finished before becoming a speck in the darkness. "The Lion Guard defend!"

Kion continue to look in the direction his friends went before heading over to the tree that Fuli was in. He laid down and laid his head on his crossed paws. With a yawn he closed his eyes and fell into a welcoming sleep. The golden yellow prince wasn't sure how long he was out but he shot out of his sleep by a familiar screech.

"It better be good news, so help me you will need a new keenest of sight." Fuli snarled as she lept from her perch.

Kion yawned before he stood with a stretch. He turned facing the screech to see Ono flying towards him and Fuli with...blood on him. He automatically asummed the worse.

"Kion! It's terrible!"

Fuli joined Kion's side with fear filled eyes. "Ono, what happened?"

The white egret hovered in front of the two felines. "The Outsiders have took over the Pridelands! Kovu and a lioness killed Besthe and Bunga!"

Tears began to threatened to fall but Kion didn't allow it. No matter how much it hurts, he still had a job to do and grevieing now wasn't on his list of to dos, at least not now. "What about my mother and Kiara? The pride?"

Ono lowered his hazel eyes. "I was able to get information from Zazu before Zira killed him. He said that the Queen and the pride are heading across the desert."

Kion knew what Zazu was talking about. He been to the part of the Oasis where Timon and Pumbaa raised his father. It was one of the plenty family trips that his parents said that if anything happens and if they had to run, head to the area of the oasis where the waterfall was.

"I know where they are headed." Kion turned and started towards the direction of the desert. "Come on. It's not safe out here by ourselves. Roar or no roar."

Fuli pinned her ears before following her friend with Ono flying overhead.

 **...**

"Ha ha ha! What a rush!"

A pale greyish-brown rolled her dark brown eyes. "You didn't even do anything Nuka."

The lanky rich brown, small black maned lion turned his red eyes to the lioness. "C'mon, Spotty. I led those dumb animals to mother and Vitani."

"You also led them to the chosen one and now our king."

Nuka and Spotty looked and seen a teen creamy tan furred lioness. Her pale orange eyes on the older male. Nuka smiled at the young beauty.

"Lydia, I thought you can't stand the termite?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter if I can't stand him or not, now. Kovu is our king."

Up on priderock, sitting on the peak was the new king of the Pridelands. Kovu listened to the conversation but he was mostly looking at Lydia. As king he needs a queen and his mother suggested that he takes the creamy tan teen as his bride.

"Have you made a decision, son?"

Kovu closed his eyes before opening them to look at the pale tan lioness besides him. "I have..." with a deep breath he continued. "I'll make the announcement in the morning."

Zira nodded. Pleased with her son's answer. Now she'll work on hunting that bratty princess down so Kovu doesn't have a change of heart and run to her.

 **...**

As the sun was shining the Pridelanders was up and following Hera further into the oasis. They came to a large clearing surrounded by trees and rocky ledges scattered around as a small creek ran through. But it was the gathered that the lionesses focused on.

Stepping forward was a stocky creamy beige lion with a brownish mane. "Sarabi, baby sister."

Nala and the rest watched as the old queen embraced the male. Before the peachy cream lioness turned her attention to a apporching creamy lion with a black mane.

"Mheetu?"

The creamy lion nodded his greenish eyes bright as his older sister ran and hugged him. "I missed you too, Nal'."

Kiara half heartily watched the reunions. She was shooken up with the death of her father and the betrayal of Kovu. After she...Kiara shook her head before looking up to see a pale golden lion with a dark brown mane apporching. As he got closer Kiara seen that the pale golden lion had two scars across his right eye and scars on his left front ankle. The golden orange lioness' eyes widened.

"What happened?" she didn't realise until the lion smiled at her.

"Your friend's mother attacked me when I was a cub."

He was so honest and straightforward, Kiara shook her head. She couldn't let herself find happiness, after all it's her fault that her father is dead.

"I'm Kopa. You must be my cousin Kiara."

Kiara looked up at that before turning to her now apporching mother. Nala's green eyes were wide and full of tears. She pulled her nephew into a hug who in returned hugged his aunt and adopted mother back. Kiara was confused, who was this lion? She never heard of a Kopa before, a young dark brown lioness around her own age got the former princess out of her head.

"There's someone that wants to see you."

Kiara frowned before hesitantly followed the few months younger lioness. As she was walking away from the reunions, Kiara looked over her shoulder. Mainly her mother and the young pale golden furred lion. As she turned to focus on following the dark brown female in front of her, she reminded herself to get some answers from her mother when she gets back to the former queen of the Pridelands.


	4. New Start

**First all of all, I don't know why but the new reviews won't show. But I know it's there, which I'm thankful for. Those who have questions about Kopa's relations, it will be revealed soon.**

Kiara followed the dark brown furred lioness deep into the oasis. Where the trees tower over the other and little sunlight shined through the small holes from the treetops. The golden orange lioness soon spotted another gathered but this time is was mostly lions and lionesses around her and her guide's ages. Maybe a few months or so younger than herself.

"Sherise!" Kiara turned her head to see a rusty brown lioness rushing towards them to embrace the dark brown lioness tightly. "We were just talking about you!"

Kiara noticed the discomfort expression on Sherise's face before she took a tannish paw and pushed the rusty brown lioness away with a glare and a hiss. "Jasiri! Are you trying to embrassed me?"

Jasiri bashfully backed away from Sherise. Her ears perked before she ran off towards the group of laughing young adults.

Sherise shook her head before looking at Kiara with apologetic brown eyes. "Sorry about my little sister. She's a pain but I love her."

Kiara smiled lightly as she continued to follow Sherise. "I know about the annoyance of younger siblings."

Sherise looked at Kiara with a smile of her own. "Brother or sister?"

Kiara smiled sadly. "Brother. I just hope he's alright."

Sherise frowned before pinning her ears back. She turned and continue to lead Kiara to apporching den hidden by ferns and green moss.

 **...**

Morning came to the Pridelands just as any other morning. But today was different. Today was the official crowning and announcement of the queen as well as the marriage. Gathering the Pridelands' animals was the new king's brother and sister.

"Why do we have to always do the dirty work for his _highness_?"

The light tan lioness rolled her pale blue eyes. "Because mother said so. So, stop winning."

Nuka glared at his sister's retreating form before slowly making his way after her. Leading the animals to priderock. At priderock, King Kovu stood proudly at the peak as he watched his subjects gather under the kopje.

"Today is the day. The second part of avenging your father." Zira purred.

Kovu just nodded before focusing on the animals below. Soon it was time to announce who his queen would be. Taking a deep breath, Kovu roared getting the attention of the chattering animals.

"I am now your king! Simba is dead! The guard is dead!"

At that the Outsiders roared before quietlying down. Zira beamed proudly before nodded quickly to her son.

"Now to whom my queen will be. My queen and mate is to be, Lydia!"

"What?!" Nuka roared to sit down and pin his ears when his mother glared at him.

Lydia left Spotty and her mother's sides and climbed the slope. Once she joined Kovu, she nuzzled his cheek before roaring. Kovu turned and roared along with his new queen.

 **...**

Kopa looked up at the sapphire sky to notice that the day was heading towards afternoon. The pale golden lion stood and quickly gave Nala a reassuring smile when she looked up from her conversation with her mother and brother. Kopa then ran off into the trees to start his patrol. His patrol area consists of the large waterfall deep in the oasis and back to his pride's base. After all this time of not remembering and finally regaining his memory a few days ago, he was happy to see his aunt again. Even though his memory stated that Nala and Simba was his parents. But from what his uncle said, after his mother died Nala and Simba took him in and raised him as their own.

A unknown voice caused the young lion to perked his ears. It was coming from the direction of the waterfall, he titled his head before going to investigate. It didn't take Kopa long to reach the waterfall where he saw a golden yellow lion, a half of year younger than him along with a female cheetah and egret.

"Where can they be!" the golden yellow lion growled. Mainly to himself.

Kopa didn't know why but he had a feeling that this lion was looking for Nala and the other Pridelanders. Following his gut he walked forward and made his presence known. "Hey!"

Kion snapped his brown eyes towards the unknown lion. His eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth. "Who are you!"

Kopa stepped back and shook his head. "I mean no harm. I actually think I can help you."

The goldish cheetah growled. "What makes you think that!"

Kopa's ears perked before lowering his head. "My pride has a refugee pride of Pridelanders."

Both felines and egret's eyes widened before the golden yellow lion stepped up.

"I'm sorry for my hostel behaviour. I'm Kion, former prince of the Pridelands and leader of the Lion Guard. These are my friends, Ono and Fuli."

Kopa smiled before dipping his head. "Kopa." the pale golden lion turned and looked over his shoulder. "I'll take you to them."

Kion looked skeptical but he didn't have much of a choice. After sharing a concern glance with Fuli and Ono, the golden yellow lion followed the older male along with Fuli and Ono flying above.


	5. Not Your Fault

**Wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Your questions will be answered shortly. Here's the next chapter.**

When Kiara finally reached the entrance of the hidden cave she turned her head to the dark brown lioness before snapping her eyes to the cave entrance just as a tawny cream furred lioness walked out. She looked around her mother's age and she had a herb smell to her. The lioness smiled at her with warm bluish eyes.

"Hello,"

Sherise joined the golden orange lioness' side before dipping her head at the older lioness. "Jaha, how is he?"

Jaha sighed before looking at the two young lionesses. "He's asking for his mate and cubs."

Sherise nodded before turning her brown eyes on Kiara. "Go on,"

Kiara was more than confused about whom was in the cave. She had a hopeful throb in her chest about the possibility. With a deep breath Kiara started walking and entered through the ferns. At first she had to ajust to the sudden dim light. When she could see clearly the first thing that came to her eyes was a reddish brown lioness. She was clearly tending to someone in the very back of the cave where Kiara's ears went forward at the sound of mumbling. Kiara continue on towards the back where she slowly began to see more of the patient in the back until his full appearance was shown.

Kiara's brown eyes widened as she stared at the large golden lion. His red mane was matted and he had leaves wrapped around his mid-section. Tears started to fall when familiar orange looked up at her.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried before running and embracing the wounded lion. "I'm so sorry!" she continued to cry as she buried her head in his dusty mane.

The reddish brown lioness stood with a smile before exiting the cave. Kiara shook as she started to sob.

"This is my fault! If I had listened,"

A paw on her hers made her sniff up her tears and look at her father. He gave Kiara a smile that was only for her when she was having a bad day. Like the day she came across Kovu and Zira. "Kiara, I don't blame you for happened." Kiara's teary eyes widened but she didn't say anything. "I'm not mad at you and I still love you. I'll be back to normal in two months time. But in the meantime, I don't want you beating yourself up. You made a mistake, it happens. Even your mother and I made mistakes."

Kiara was confused but she thought about asking about it later. She just was content with being in her father's arms.

 **...**

Rera exit the tall towering trees to the clearing where her two cubs ran over and rubbed against her legs. Her goldish three month old daughter sat and looked up at her with grey eyes. "Yes, Remi?"

"Kopa came back with the prince!" the goldish cub responded.

A dark golden cub with a scruffy dark golden fur on his head rolled his grey eyes. "Anyone could see that!"

The reddish brown lioness narrowed her own narrowed grey eyes at her son. "Aden. Be nice."

"Yes, mom." Aden whimpered.

Rera nodded to him before looking up to see Kopa apporching. "Kopa. Take them to see the king. He's up and speaking with the princess."

Kopa nodded and turned to run towards where he left Kion with the rest of the Pridelanders. It didn't take the pale golden lion to seek out his aunt and cousin. Soon the peachy cream lioness turned her green eyes from her son and mother in law to her apporching nephew.

"Kopa? Is something wrong?"

Kopa shook his head before turning to look over his shoulder. "Will you three follow me?"

Nala, Sarabi and Kion shared a look before standing and followed the young pale golden lion. The three former Pridelanders followed Kopa to a cave with ferns covering it. One by one, they entered. When Sarabi, Nala and Kion saw the golden lion in the back they had tears in their eyes as they rushed to the wounded king's side. Kopa watched the reunion sadly before turning to leave. Unawared of a pair of sorrow filled eyes watching.

 **...**

Kopa walked out to a hill and smiled at the sight below of the pride's cubs playing. He sat as he continued to watch over the pride's next generation.

"Have any?"

Kopa looked over his shoulder to see Kiara walking up before sitting by him. He turned back to the cubs and shook his head. "I planned on to. Just haven't found the right partner."

Kiara smiled lightly at that. Before she had a sad shine in her eyes. "I thought I found the right partner. Turns out, I'm hopeless."

Kopa hesitated before giving the younger lioness a small comforting nuzzle. Kiara was surprised but she smiled before closing her eyes and leaned into the nuzzle. The two weren't aware of a dark grey raven watching before taking off into the sky.


End file.
